Up In The Penthouse
by OtakuGirl11324
Summary: He wakes up like he usually does. Sun bursting through the windows like it owns the place, slight breeze from a cracked window, glare on his face, feeling just as empty as he did yesterday. SasuNaru oneshot.


Okay, so I've had this story in one of my notebooks for quite sometime now. I wrote it not really sure if I should post it because it's kind of cheesy(?) and I know people do't really like cheesy things. I finally decided to type it up to publish it since it's not worse than the other two oneshots I posted (they're horrible) xD. There isn't any lemon since I wrote this a long time ago and wasn't comfortable with writing that stuff, but maybe one day I'll come back and add it in ... maybe. I hope you like it, and feel free to review your thoughts.

* * *

He wakes up like he usually does. Sun bursting through the windows like it owns the place, slight breeze from a cracked window, glare on his face, feeling just as empty as he did yesterday.

He has everything he could ever want. Money, his own business, a penthouse. He could stop working any day he wants and he would be set for the rest of his life, so why is it he can't ever find happiness? How long has it been since he started going to bars and bringing home random women to sleep with just to try and fill the void? Although, it really doesn't matter how long its been nor does it matter how much longer he'll do this, because he has convinced himself that he will never find what he truly wants. Love. Though he would rather shoot himself in the foot than admit to it.

Its true though. He wants to find someone just like most everybody else. He wants to wake up and see them there. He wants to make breakfast with them. Go places with them. Always have someone there for him.

But everything started going downhill for him when his brother died from illness. He stopped caring about a lot of things. Itachi was the only one left who truly loved him. He's been alone for seven years now. Well, metaphorically alone. He has all the people that work for him, but he only considers one of them truly trustworthy. Sakura Haruno.

She tells him that he is making it worse for himself every time he brings another girl back. He always has girls coming and going from his home from one night stands in false hopes that he would feel something, but nothing ever changes. He never felt much connection to anyone that he joins with for the night. Although that may be the point of a one night stand. To not feel a personal connection to the other person. But for Sasuke that is the only reason he does it, to find something that can make him feel like he's not a walking corpse stuck in replay anymore.

He wasn't always like this though. He started off with dating, but it always turned out they only ever wanted him for his looks, money, or sex. Somewhere along the line he gave up and started doing what he does now.

Its always the same anymore. He goes to the bar. Finds someone new. Brings them back. Has sex with them. They leave while he's asleep. He wakes up feeling worse and more disgruntled than before.

The raven stands up going to the balcony off of his room and leans on the fence. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. The crisp morning air is cool, but it feels nice running through his hair.

He always questions himself. Why not stop? Well in truth, he would like to know too. But there's always that annoying part of his brain that thinks 'What id its the next one.' and he always goes back to the bar.

Sasuke sighs and walks back through the double glass doors and looks to his coffee pot. He goes over and throws in some coffee grounds, starting it up. He runs through his morning routine. Shower. Gets dressed. Does his hair. Gets coffee and breakfast while reading the paper. Puts dishes in dishwasher. Puts on sunglasses, shoes and a light jacket. Leaves.

Today is just like any Saturday. Boring. There's no work to distract him. Nothing. He's left to wander the city or stay cooped up in his house. Deciding that he didn't like either of the choices. He leaves. He doesn't know where to, but he just doesn't want to stay home to be reminded how lonely he is.

That's something he hates anymore. Being alone. He used to love it when he was younger, but now he can't stand it. The silence has been deafening ever since Itachi passed.

Just letting his feet carry him wasn't something he liked to do either, but right now he found himself doing just that. It just so happens his feet carry him to the park. He sighs plopping down on a park bench crossing his arms over his chest. The birds are whistling. There's little to no wind. The trees shade him from the sun's rays. The soft, faraway sound of children laughing. People lounging about with pets. For once, in a very long time, Sasuke is at peace.

Its at this moment he sees someone particularly ... bright. Not metaphorically, no. Literally bright. His clothes are an annoying orange with some black and reds. His jacket is the brightest, but it has black covering the shoulders and a turtleneck collar that's black as well. His shirt underneath is white with a red swirl on it. Even his pants are orange. If there was any more of that damn color he would look as if he just escaped a prison.

The raven looks at the dog dancing around his feet. Orange.

 _I wonder what his favorite color is._ Sasuke jokes to himself

He sighs dropping his eyes to the grass growing between the cracks of the sidewalk. An ant runs across it and retreats into the dirt. Sometimes being peaceful isn't always the best. Sasuke frowns, then scowls as unpleasant thoughts rush through him. Thoughts he never imagined he would think. That is until he was interrupted by a shout.

"Hey! Guy on the bench! Watch out! Kurama, stop!"

Sasuke's eyes shoot up and he sees a tennis ball soaring right at him. He instinctively sticks out a hand and catches the ball right before it slams him in the face. Moving his hand back to his lap he sees the man tackle his dog. Sasuke arches a brow and stands up walking over to the blond man.

"I take it this is yours?" He offers the ball to him.

The man looks up and quickly stands with a nervous laugh. Rubbing the back of his neck as he keeps his hold on his dog. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." He takes the ball and Sasuke nods.

"It's not a problem. Have a good day." At that the raven leaves. He was never one for awkward conversations.

Not knowing where to g, he wanders the city until it becomes dark, then he goes to the bar ... again. This will be the last time, right?

No, probably not.

The raven makes his way through the crowd and claims his _usual_ seat at the bar, ordering his _usual_ drink. When the bartender slips it in front of him he only stares into the rippling liquid, glaring at his own reflection.

"When are you going to stop this?" The bartender inquires as he cleans a glass.

Sasuke only scoffs shaking his head. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I'm your friend. You come in her every single day lookin' more depressed than the last." He places the now clean cup down staring at the raven.

Sasuke takes a drink and stares Cody in the eyes. "What do you suggest then?"

Cody turns around putting a few glasses away and turns back meeting charcoal eyes. "Ever thought maybe girls don't suit you?"

Sasuke furrows his brows. "You're telling me to go out and have sex with a man?"

Cody merely shrugs it off as if its no big deal. "Don't think too hard on it, you'll only scare yourself. try it once. If you don't like it then go back to girls, but it can't hurt to give it a try. I mean, you have practically had every girl in the city up in that penthouse of yours. Go find a man that tickles your fancy and give 'em a swing."

Sasuke turns in his seat, now facing the crowd of people on the dance floor. "I've never talked to men in any other way than a friend." He meets Cody's brown eyes. "How do you do it?"

Cody shrugs. "Like any other time you would do it. It's your specialty. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Sasuke bites his lip and drinks the rest of his drink. He sets the glass down and that's when he sees someone lean on the bar next to him. "I thought I recognized that hair." Sasuke's eyes widen ever so slightly hearing that voice. It sounds so familiar. He turns his eyes to meet sky blue ones. The man from the park. He quickly looks him over and noticed he changed his clothes to much darker colors. "You ran off before I could introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet 'cha."

Sasuke faintly nods at him. "Uchiha Sasuke."

The blond inspects the raven intently. Brows scrunched up. Eyes narrowed. Lips pursed. "That name sounds awfully familiar. Have we met before?"

"Not before you almost hit me with a tennis ball this afternoon.

Naruto puts a nervous hand on his neck with a chuckle. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that again."

"It's fine."

The blond drops his hand and looks the raven over with a frown. here is something bothering him, he can just tell. He smiles taking a seat next to him. "How 'bout I buy you a drink?"

This shocks Sasuke. He wants to buy him a drink? He shakes his head. "I'm normally the one who buys the drinks."

"Then it's time for a change." Naruto turns his attention to the bartender and waves him over. "Aviation for him and an Eclipse for me."

Cody glances at the raven with a smirk saying either damn-you-work-fast or I-told-you-you'd-figure-it-out. "Comin' right up."

Sasuke glances to his empty cup which Cody takes. Did the blond know that's what he got or was it a lucky guess? "Why?"

Naruto blinks a couple times and looks into his eyes. There is confusion written all over him. Naruto grins. "Sometimes its nice to treat people to something. I want to get to know you. You seem interesting." Cody places the drinks down and Naruto pays taking a swig. "I've seen all kinds of people here. Loud, quite, happy, sad, depressed, a little too enthusiastic, touchy feely, the don't-touch-me-peasant. There are more, but those are the majority. And you seem like one of the brooding, quiet, don't-touch-me-peasant type of people."

Sasuke scoffs taking a drink. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Naruto laughs. "but there's something else about you that I just ... can't seem to put my finger on."

Sasuke sighs finishing his drink. "Look, I'm just here to hook up with someone."

Naruto blinks completely unfazed then beams a smile that makes Sasuke just stare. It makes him so ... just so ... he can't find the words. Well it's more like he doesn't want to. "So am I."

Sasuke probably would have chocked on his drink had there been any left. He definitely wasn't expecting this bright, bubbly, happy ... a little too enthusiastic man to be here for that reason. "Well then why talk to me?"

Naruto arches a brow as if the answer is obvious. "You caught my attention."

"Well why don't you talk to the girls? I see a few staring at you." Sasuke nods back in the direction of the girls.

Naruto follows his nod with his eyes then shakes his head. "They're looking at you. Besides, even if they were I wouldn't want to go with them."

Sasuke meets his eyes. "Why is that?"

"Cause I'm gay." Naruto shrugs as if its nothing.

Sasuke cracks a smile and then all of a sudden he starts to laugh. Naruto's eyes widen as he arches a brow at the raven's outburst. Sasuke slows his laughter down and eventually just settles for grinning. "This is unbelievable. I have to be getting pranked."

Naruto scrunches his brows. "I'm not pranking you. If you don't want me near you I can leave."

Sasuke waves a hand. "It's not that." The smile falls from him as he heaves a heavy sigh. "It's just ..." Sasuke shakes his head not knowing why he's about to share this. With a nearly complete stranger at that. Maybe Cody made his drink extra strong because he thought he would need it. "I came in here everyday to bring a girl back to my place trying to ... well that doesn't matter. Point is, none of the girls ever make me feel any different in the morning. I'm still..." Sasuke shakes his head with a chuckle. "Then he tells me to try going with a guy this time to see if it changes. Then you show up again." Sasuke runs a hand through his hair.

Naruto understands exactly what Sasuke is saying. "Then how about you take me back? If I can be of any help, I'll do it." Sasuke meets his eyes and Naruto gives a half smile. "I went through something similar a while ago, so I understand."

Sasuke takes a deep breath getting nervous all of a sudden. He does to speak, but the words are caught in his throat so he nods instead.

Naruto smiles standing up. "Shall we go then?"

Sasuke stands and the two leave. For once in his life, the raven is actually nervous.

XXXXX

Waking up that morning everything is just how it always is, but for some reason a little- only a little- part of him felt ... happy? The emptiness isn't as horrible as it usually is. The raven gets up and goes to the balcony with a coffee mug in hand. Was the reason for this weird feeling because Sasuke got to know the blond before hand? Does it mean he's actually gay? So many questions, not enough answers. He takes a sip of his coffee overlooking the city. Only time can tell.

Sasuke can't help but want to meet him again. Not because of his looks, but the way he makes him feel. He is attractive, sure, but he felt no initial spark with the blond. Nothing corny like love at first sight. Naruto made him feel something inside himself that he'd never felt before. He doesn't really know what to do. He never though he would get this far. Letting the breeze blow lightly though his hair as he cringes at the thought of asking his best friend for help. Since he clearly told her that he would never find anyone that will help his "issue".

The raven sighs going back inside and calls her. she answers slightly confused. Probably because Sasuke never calls her. Especially in the morning. "Hello?"

"I swear if you make any smart remarks at me for this I will fire you."

He can practically hear the smirk smack onto her face. "I'll be right over."

The ebony haired man takes this time to get ready for the day. When she arrives they both go into the living room and she pushes her pink hair behind an ear.

"So, what exactly is it you need my help with?"

"I want to find someone from last night."

She raises a brow with a smirk. "What's her name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

She blinks, eyes slightly widening. "Uzumaki ... Naruto. A boy?" Sasuke only nods. "Okay." She claps her hands and nods. "Alright, let's do this. First off, I'm guessing you met him at the bar so we can go there later tonight."

"Actually, I first met him in the park with his dog. Then again at the bar."

"Perfect! Let's go to the park." They start leaving and she glances back to her boss/best friend. "What exactly were you doing at the park?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Something different."

She accepts the answer before looking back forward again. "What exactly does he look like?"

"Blond hair, blue eyes, three scars that look like whiskers on each cheek ... probably wearing an obnoxiously bright orange jacket. If his dog is there, it's orange as well."

"He doesn't seem like someone you'd like at all."

"He caught my eye. Just like your hair did."

She smiles in understanding. When they finally get to the park the two of them scour everywhere for anyone with blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and possibly an orange jacket accompanied with an orange dog. Not finding anyone who fit the description, they start asking people if they know an Uzumaki Naruto. Most everybody said no. Very few said it sounds familiar, but they were no help.

Over on a bench is a man with white hair, a mask covering the majority of his face and an eye patch covering his left eye. He's reading a book, but maybe he won't mind Sasuke asking a question.

Sasuke starts to walk over to him, but as he does he sees the man pull out a phone and shove it to his ear. His eyes look like he hasn't slept in a few days since they are half lidded. The raven pauses in his steps waiting for him to get off the phone. The man closes his book and stands, starting to leave. Sasuke narrows his eyes with a displeased grunt. Well, _never mind_.

The raven continues to the bench and plops himself on it. He runs a hand through his hair. He sees Sakura walking towards him with a frown. She claims the seat next to him. They have been searching for hours now.

"Maybe we can come back tomorrow." She suggests with a glance to her boss.

Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Let's head back to my house and call Shikamaru. We're changing how we search. The internet can be a wonderful place. And if anyone can find someone easily on the internet, it's Shikamaru."

"Hurry up dude! We're already late!" Someone from behind the two on the bench shouts. Sasuke doesn't think anything of it. The voice following it is what catches his interest.

"I know! I'm running as fast as I can! For just waking up I'm doing great!"

Sasuke snaps his head back. The owner of the voice isn't anywhere in sight. He's up before he knows it and is walking around the area with concern. Sakura follows him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard his voice."

Her eyes widen slightly and she looks around the crowd. "But I don't see someone with blond hair besides girls."

Sasuke only growls to himself. He probably just imagined it. He stands there in false hopes for a little bit longer before starting to leave. "Let's go."

She gives him a worried look but nods following him.

XXXXX

The doorbell rings and Sasuke goes over opening it. A lazy looking brunette is standing in the doorway with a bag slung over his shoulder. He sighs walking past Sasuke. "This is such a drag."

Sakura chuckles helping him set up. "We tried it ourselves first, but nothing came up. Sorry for making you come on such short notice."

Shikamaru sets up his laptop on the dining room table. "It's fine, I wasn't doing anything anyway." Once the computer starts up he opens the internet. "What is the name of the person you're looking for? Age? Height? Family? Anything."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Spiky blond, blue eyes, three whisker like scars on both cheeks, maybe a little younger than me, a little shorter than me too." Sasuke says this taking a seat next to Shikamaru.

"He also has an orange dog." Sakura adds.

"Alright, give me a little while to find something. I'll tell you when something comes up."

Sasuke nods as Shikamaru gets to work. Not wanting to distract him, Sasuke heads out onto his balcony. Once again he leans on the railing to overlook the city around him. Hours pass by making the raven grow anxious with every passing second. He eventually gives up and goes back inside.

"Have you found anything?" He puts his hands on the table, narrowing his eyes at the machine.

"A few things." He pulls up a different tab to show the Uchiha a person. "Is this him?"

"No.

A new tab. "Him?"

"No."

Another.

"No."

Two more.

"No."

"This is the last one."

Sasuke sighs looking at the picture. He looks really similar, but it's not him. The man in the picture is old enough to be his father. "No-" Then he sees him. "Wait. That's him. Right there."

Shikamaru scrolls down slightly to get his whole picture in view. "Oh, I know him."

Sasuke and Sakura slowly turn to him. "You..."

"Know him?" Sakura finishes Sasuke's sentence.

"Yeah. He works at the starbucks over on Creed St."

Sasuke runs his hand though his hair. "Alright. Thank you, Shikamaru."

The brunette closes his laptop and starts packing up his things. "No problem. He should be on shift right now by the way."

"You were a huge help." Sakura smiles standing up.

"I'll be glad to help whenever you need it ... just ... try not to make it too often."

Sasuke smirks. "You never change."

Shikamaru puts a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he passes him. "You're one to talk. Anyway, I'll see you guys later. Have fun Romeo." He steps out the door before Sasuke can yell at him for the name, but honestly it doesn't bother him.

Sakura claps her hands together. "Right! Let's go to Creed St. then."

Sasuke nods. He checks himself over once or twice before they head out the door and get into his car. Normally they would walk, but they don't want to waste any time since they don't know when he gets off his shift. When they finally get there he unbuckles and glances to the coffee shop freezing. There he is. Uzumaki Naruto. All of a sudden he is getting stage fright.

"He's really cute. You sure scored a good one there, Sasuke." She looks to him after he doesn't reply. "Sasuke? You okay?"

He stays quiet for a few more minutes and just as she thought he wasn't going to talk, he does. "I'm fine."

She smiles seeing the nerves building up. You wouldn't be able to see it if you didn't know his as well as she does. He's always been good at hiding his feelings. "There's nothing to worry about, Sasuke. Just go in and tell him you want what I normally get you before work."

Sasuke stiffens and turns his eyes onto her. "What is it I usually get?"

Sakura just looks at him in bewilderment. He hasn't been this nervous in a long time. "Wow, okay. It's black coffee, Sasuke."

"... I knew that." He takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. He straightens out his clothes and pulls himself together rather quickly. This is nothing. He's been through worse. Okay. Deep breath and go. He takes another breath and confidently strides over to the shop and through the doors. A few people watch him as he walks up to the counter, stopping a foot away taking off his sunglasses.

The blond turns around with a smile and meets Sasuke's onyx eyes. As soon as he does this, his smile turns to surprise. "Sasuke, what a surprise."

"Yes it is, it's nice to meet you under different circumstances."

Naruto chuckles. "Yes, it is. Say, did it help any?"

Having him ask that question as if it were a normal thing to ask catches the Uchiha off guard. "Actually, yes. I want to thank you for that."

Naruto waves a hand in front of his face. "No need for that, I'm glad I helped."

Sasuke goes to say something but the person behind him groans. "Hurry up. This is no place for catching up. Some people have places to be y'know."

"Oh! Right, sorry." Naruto nervously laughs putting a hand on the back of his neck. Sasuke smirks. How cute. "What can I get for you, Sasuke?"

"Just a medium black coffee."

The blond nods and gets a cup writing Sasuke's name on it. "It'll be right with you. It was really nice to see you again."

Sasuke nods with a small smile paying the blond. Once he's done paying he goes to the other end of the counter where a man with brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks is pouring his drink.

The man turns to him and hands him his cup. "Have a nice day sir."

"You too." The ebony haired man takes the cup and leaves the store with a growl. He didn't get his number. He's such an idiot. If that man would have given him one more minute. He opens his door and gets in.

Sakura waiting eagerly to hear the news. "So? How'd it go?" She is practically bouncing in her seat in anticipation.

"Decent enough. I didn't get his number though."

"What?! Why not?!"

"I think we both panicked a little. A man behind me was irritable."

She frowns as Sasuke takes a sip of his coffee. Her eyes widen looking at the cup. "Sasuke!"

He lowers his cup from his lips turning his attention to her. "What is it?"

The pink haired girl jabs a finger at his cup. "It's on the cup!"

He arches a brow thinking a bug crawled on it or something, but when he looks at it his eyes widen. It reads _'I hope we can see each other again. Maybe get to know one another. Here's my number if you want to hook up sometime. 555-1023.'_

Sasuke smirks pulling out his phone and looks to the blond in the shop as he dials the number. He sees him jump slightly and pull out his phone then go into the back when he sees no one waiting for an order.

"Hello?"

"What time do you get off work? I know a great ramen shop we can go to."

He can hear his laugh. "How did you know I love ramen?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Call it intuition."

This may be crazy, but maybe- just maybe -that was the last time he was going to bring a stranger up in the penthouse.


End file.
